


Distractions

by SSAEmilyHotchner



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAEmilyHotchner/pseuds/SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. What happens when Hotch and Emily get bored during an insanely long stakeout? Take a guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

It was late, late at night on a Friday, and instead of relaxing in their homes with a book or a movie…Emily and Hotch were on a stakeout. A very unproductive stakeout. Their unsub wasn't at his house, and the two profilers had been sitting in an SUV parked on the street for close to two hours. Absolutely nothing had happened.

"What do you want us to do, Morgan? He's not here, and he hasn't been here for a while," Emily said, exasperation clear in her voice.

"Just stay for maybe…thirty more minutes. You never know, Prentiss," Morgan answered over the cell phone.

Emily sighed. "Alright." Without another word, she hung up, practically throwing the cell phone onto the dashboard.

"What did he say?" Hotch asked the brunette agent, sure that the news was nothing good.

"To wait another half hour. No offense, Hotch, but I am exhausted."

"I know." Picking up the binoculars for the hundredth time that night, he peered through them at the dark building. No lights, no movement…nothing.

Tired as hell, Hotch looked around. Eventually, his gaze landed on Emily, sitting in the driver's seat. His lover. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in her modest heels, formfitting slacks, and navy button-down that perfectly hugged her curves and gave him a view of her ample cleavage.

He heard her chuckle. "Eyes up, Agent Hotchner," she said, a saucy grin stretching across her lips.

"And if I don't want to?" he retorted, his eyes meeting hers. In them, she saw one thing and one thing only. Desire.

"I swear, we were up until almost two in the morning. Did you not get enough?" she asked, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You know me, Emily. I can never get enough of you."

"God, Aaron, you're insatiable."

"Tell me about it." Leaning forward, he fisted a hand into her silky hair and pulled her as close to him as possible, his lips meeting hers. Before she knew what she was doing, Emily climbed out of her seat and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and somehow not breaking the kiss. Seconds later, they separated.

"Aaron, we're on a stakeout."

"As if I needed reminding…" He shook his head. "You're just too distracting."

She looked at him seriously. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yes," he answered. "And you weren't necessarily objecting either, Emily," he pointed out.

"True…"

And with that, they were back at it again, Hotch's hands immediately coming to the waistband of her slacks. Instead of taking them off, however, his hands went to the back of the pants, seeking something.

"What are you doing?"

He removed his hands and revealed the object he had been coveting. "Handcuffs," he said, waving them in front of her face.

"Feeling horny, Aaron?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, I might have a fantasy that goes exactly like this…" he trailed off, kissing the sensitive skin below her ear and causing her to let out a moan.

"And just what do we do to each other in this fantasy of yours?"

"Fuck each other until the break of dawn," he answered nonchalantly.

"Hmm…you know that we can't actually do that, right?"

"I know…"

"Physically, it would be impossible. And besides," she added, "We still have to report back to Morgan –"

"Don't even start," he interrupted.

She chuckled. "Alright…" Her hands went to his belt, unbuckling it quickly. She was about to work on his pants before Hotch said, "Let me see your hands."

Raising an eyebrow, Emily paused. "Excuse me?"

"Hands," Hotch said again, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Playing along, she let him take her hands, and he cuffed one to the steering wheel and the other to the grab handle above the window. Leaning back against the dashboard, she watched as he undid the button of her slacks, unzipping them and pulling them down so they landed on the floor. He fished around in his pockets and after a while, pulled out a brightly colored foil package.

"Looks like you were assuming you'd get lucky tonight," she remarked, watching intently as she took off his dress pants.

He smirked. "That, and I was a Boy Scout. Always prepared," he added, winking.

She was about to say something else, but all train of thought was lost as his fingers found her core, peeling off her panties and rubbing her clit. Throwing back her head, she moaned as he teased her slick folds. Just as she thought the sensation couldn't get any better, he leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the inside of her thighs, his tongue trailing upward and finally meeting her pussy. Feeling his tongue swirling around inside her was enough to drive her insane and she came, aching to tangle a hand in his hair and pull him closer, wanting more of the delicious contact.

He pulled away, licking his lips. "God, Em…you taste amazing."

Out of breath, she couldn't respond. Keeping his eyes on her, he shed his underwear, smiling when she groaned at the sight of him.

"Aaron…I want to touch you so badly. Let me touch you. Please…" she begged, struggling against the handcuffs.

"Sorry, babe. When we get home, maybe, but now…" he trailed away and rolled the condom onto his impressive length. Taking his cock in his hands, he guided it to her entrance and tentatively pushed inside of her, giving her time to adjust to the penetration. Barely a minute passed before their bodies were moving together, adapting their usual rhythm. The SUV was filled with cries of please, and soon, Hotch was having difficulty controlling himself. He didn't want to hurt her, but he really wanted to go faster. He really wanted more.

It was as if Emily could read his mind. She continued thrusting her hips forward with his, getting faster and faster each time. He grabbed her waist on both sides and pounded deep into her, relishing her passionate moans. One thing that he had learned about Emily was that she was extremely vocal when it came to sex. And that just turned him on even more. He could feel her practically shaking in anticipation and he thanked the stars above that she was multi-orgasmic. In his opinion, it made everything more fun. She felt her climax building up inside her, low in her belly, and as Hotch pulled out of her and slammed back in completely, she could tell that she was about to lose it. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he knew that she was about to come. Kissing her intensely and swallowing her screams of ecstasy, he was pushed over the edge as well.

After riding out their highs, a few seconds passed, during which Hotch uncuffed Emily. She collapsed on top of his body, her muscles unable to work properly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"I thought you liked it," he teased.

"I did. But this," she said, showing him her two red wrists, "I could have done without."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Em."

"I know," she said, smiling. "Just, next time you decide to have sex in a car, handcuffs are not included. Unless of course, it's you that's bound," she added, her sweet smile morphing into a more seductive one.

He chuckled. "Got it." He pulled her down for another kiss, their tongues tangling together in a dance of passion. His lips were about to trail down to her breasts, but he was interrupted as Emily's cell phone rang. He groaned. "Don't answer it. Let him think that we got killed by the unsub or something."

She laughed. "But then he would send a search team after us, and that wouldn't do us any good, now would it?" Not letting him reply, she answered the call. "Hey, Morgan…no, the unsub's not here…alright, we'll be there." Hanging up, she turned to Hotch, who was putting his clothes back on.

"Well?" he asked.

She sighed. "Time to go back to the BAU." Finding her clothes in the relative darkness, she quickly changed and climbed back into the driver's seat.

He nodded. "I figured." Looking down at his lap, where their handcuffs lay, he smirked. "You know, I'll never be able to look at handcuffs the same way. I'll always remember this moment."

She chuckled, turning on the car and driving out of the neighborhood. "Same here."

Looking out of the window at the black, night sky, he sighed. "Sometimes I just hate this job…"


End file.
